


The Months that Passed

by neuewayve



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuewayve/pseuds/neuewayve
Summary: A little one shot of Bernie and Serena's time away. Inspired by trailers, tweets and interviews.





	The Months that Passed

The time they’d spent together in France had reaffirmed their feelings for one another, the love they shared. Not that it was ever really in any doubt in either of their minds. Serena was definitely in a better place mentally than the last time they were together, when all she could offer Bernie was hope. She knew what she wanted now. It was on their last night spent together in Serena’s bolthole in the South of France; as they lay together, sated and with a sense of sombre happiness between them, they’d promised one another they would be together again. 

True to their word they were. 

By the time Bernie’s stint in Sudan came to an end Serena was more herself, she’d had her time alone to heal and now felt ready to get on with her life. She’d never forget Ellie, carried a reminder of her round her neck, close to her heart but she was now able to deal with her grief, to find peace in the memories of her daughter rather than anger at missing out on creating new ones. Getting the call from Bernie, hearing that she was moving on to Nairobi to help set up a trauma unit there, Serena immediately knew where she wanted to be.

Waking with Bernie beside her every morning had fast become Serena’s favourite thing, whether it be with limbs entwined after a night of passion, bodies firmly pressed together after sharing lazy kisses, or just simply an arm draped over a waist. However they slept it was always close to one another. They had to be careful outside the privacy of their apartment, Africa not being a place known for its acceptance, but once they were safely inside they could cuddle up and just be together.

On this particular morning Serena woke to find Bernie close, her head resting on Serena’s pillow, and she couldn’t resist closing the small gap between them to press a gentle kiss to her lips, watching as a smile bloomed across the lightly freckled face and her eyes slowly opened. A much better wakeup call than the insistent alarm sounding. Bernie nuzzled closer to Serena, resting their heads together, enjoying the peace and comfort of being close before another hectic day starts. Serena lived for these moments. Those first waking moments where nothing else mattered in the world. 

It was later in the day she received the phone call from Hanssen asking her to go back and her first thought was how she’d miss waking up to the love of her life, how she’ll miss her partner’s protective arms holding her close. 

On returning home Bernie sensed something was amiss with Serena, she was trying not be distant but couldn’t help getting lost in her thoughts. It wasn’t until later, when they were curled together on the sofa, that Serena broached the subject, telling Bernie about the phone call. How Hanssen was struggling with the aftermath of the shooting, with the death of his son and the pain he had caused. “He needs me.”

Hanssen never admitted to needing anything, never asked for help, always a stalwart leader keeping the hospital running. He had been there for Serena in her time of grief, always a loyal friend and she knew she had to be there for him and for the hospital that meant so much to her. 

Bernie understood that Serena needed to support him in the same way he had supported her but her first concern was for Serena’s wellbeing, “Do you think you’re ready?” 

“I think I’m ready to try.” Serena looked deep in Bernie’s eyes and answered truthfully. 

Bernie couldn't argue with that, simply smiled softly as their gaze lingered, her thoughts turning to how much she would miss her partner.

Serena assured her she’d be back, that it was only temporary to get the hospital back up and running. Serena believed her words to be true, that she would soon be back but Bernie knew in her heart that might not be the case, that maybe Serena wouldn't be coming back; Holby was home for Serena. Yes, there were too many ghosts but there were also cherished memories and Jason and the hospital that was her life for so long.

They stood in their apartment holding one another close, their lips pressed together; a private goodbye in their safe space in the city. As their lips parted, foreheads resting together, Serena whispered, “It’s temporary.” Whether she was reassuring Bernie or trying to convince herself Bernie wasn't quite sure. There were no goodbye’s, just one last tender kiss, whispered ‘I love you’s’ and Serena was gone.

Before she knew it she found herself looking up at the familiar, daunting structure of the hospital. It was a cold, grey day in Holby, Serena the shining light in her colourful array. Not that she felt it; she was already missing Bernie and, being faced with such a big part of her old life, she found too many thoughts of loss creeping in. But she did what Serena Campbell had always done, got on with the job at hand with the knowledge she’d soon be back with Bernie. 

As the day wore on it was becoming all the more apparent that her plan to be back in Bernie’s arms wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Bernie wasn't surprised when she got the phone call, when Serena told her she needed to stay. Of course she was going to miss her but she knew Serena needed to do this, for herself as much as for the hospital. Just like they had on their last day together in France, they promised one another they would make this work, that they would be together again and until that time they would be together in their hearts.


End file.
